ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Rajendra
How Rajendra joined the Tourney Second prince of Shindra, who leads an invasion of eastern Pars hoping to take advantage of the political situation. After his invasion is frustrated and he's captured, Arslan forces him to make an alliance with him, offering his help to ascend to the throne over his half-brother Gadevi in exchange for his assistance against Lusitania. After Daryun won the duel before the gods in his name and Gadevi dishonored the decision, he was officially made Crown Prince after arresting his brother. After being crowned, he tried to betray Arslan, only for his plan to be foiled once more and forced to acknowledge a 3 year-long non-aggression treaty between Pars and Shindra. Two months after signing the treaty, Rajendra catches word of a girl coming out of the sky. This girl Karin Hanazono because of her abilities is worshipepd as a goddess. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Rajendra holds his sword with the blade near the ground. After the announcer calls his name Rajendra applies his helmet then jabs his sword four times as the camera zooms saying "Rose and rain, it must be what they call snow." Special Moves Fire Scimitar (Neutral) Rajendra scrapes the ground, sending a wave of fire towards the opponent. Panther Rush (Side) Rajendra runs forward swinging his sword five times. Vulture Somersault (Up) Rajendra somersault kicks while jumping then pierces his sword. Lynx Skinner (Down) Rajendra does three slashes, then smashes the ground with his sword, knocking the enemy away. Burning Royalty (Hyper Smash) He points his sword out, then does two hard diagonal slashes making a fiery X, then pieces his sword out with enough force to knock enemies away. Raja Great Finale (Final Smash) Rajendra spins his sword. If he hits, he dances around the opponent while cutting him/her eleven times, then throws the opponent up then slashes him/her away. Victory Animations #Rajendra moves his sword up, then slashes it two times and says "You dare make me your enemy? Poor fool!" #Rajendra makes two arm movements then spins his sword and says "Matters within the borders of Pars are in disarray just now, this is a golden opportunity." #Rajendra does a sliding slash with his sword then says "That should prove a worthy trophy." On-Screen Appearance Rajendra dismounts from his white horse and says "All the more reason to push on then, the movement will keep that blood warm!" Trivia *Rajendra's rival is a magical girl named Karin Hanazono, while his second rival is Oscar the Grouch, a trash-crazed Muppet. *Rajendra shares his English voice actor with Rashid, SteCase King and Toriko. *Rajendra shares his Japanese voice actor with Stinky the Skunk, Hong Yun-Seong, Li Dian, Anthony X (Buccellati in Japan), Strider Hien and Sports Maxx. *Rajendra shares his French voice actor with Odolwa, Battle France and Faust. *Rajendra shares his German voice actor with Leo T., Tong Po, Takashi Kamiyama and Kazuki Fuuchouin. *Rajendra shares his Arabic voice actor with Aristotle Kristatos Stalblind, Skowl, Knight Gundam, Isfan and Amon. Category:The Heroic Legend of Arslan characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters